dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Lord Slug
|Race = Namekian |Date of birth = Age 261 |Date of death = Age 762Based on information given in Daizenshuu 6, 1995 |Address = Lord Slug's spaceship |Occupation = Space Conqueror |Allegiance = Lord Slug's clan Destruction Kings Time BreakersDragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 |FamConnect = Angila (henchman) Wings (henchman) Medamatcha (henchman) Gyoshu (henchman) Kakuja (henchman) Commander Zeeun (henchman) Turles (cohort) }} '''Lord Slug' (スラッグ, Suraggu) is a Namekian, and the main antagonist of the movie Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. It is explained that he is one of the Super Nameks and was sent to Planet Slug as a baby to escape the extinction that was about to ravage Namek. As he matured, the evil in his heart began to overwhelm his character thanks to a rare mutation unique to Namekians; this transformed him into a Super Namek. Since then, he had gathered an army and became a conqueror of planets (in FUNimation's dub, he was banished from Namek sometime around Age 261 along with other Super Namekians). Biography Background Part of the main title screen for the film showcases what appear to be cave drawings of a giant Namekian, evidently Slug, as well as a creature with wings. It is unknown what race the smaller beings are, but they appear to be worshiping Slug. There are two different and conflicting versions of Slug's origin. The original version states that Slug was sent off Namek as a baby to Planet Slug, much like the Nameless Namekian was sent to Earth, in order to save him from the cataclysms affecting his home planet. But he had a rare Namekian mutation from birth, one that made him pure evil; this made him a Super Namek. The FUNimation dub states that Slug was born and lived on the original Namek sometime prior to the cataclysm. Slug, along with other Namekians, discovered the key to unlocking a higher consciousness within. They were known as Super Nameks, but they soon became intoxicated by their new power and began to misuse it, behaving much like the Saiyans. With the power of the Dragon Balls, the Namekians (most likely including Guru) used Porunga to banish the Super Nameks from their planet for good. Super Nameks became nomads, moving from planet to planet, taking what they wanted and moving on. King Kai theorized that Lord Slug was probably the last surviving member of these Super Nameks. In any event, Slug formed an army of demon-like soldiers as his conquest of space continued. He used his troops to conquer planets, freezing them to make them a home for his soldiers. He would sometimes alter a planet to turn them into a giant spaceship (known as a Planet Cruiser), and used them to move on to his next target. Lord Slug Slug is seen approaching Earth. He kills Zeeun with a Finger Beam for remarking on his old age, and wants to have Earth converted into his new Planet Cruiser. As his soldiers start to fall to Gohan in an attempt to do this, Slug leaves his spaceship and takes the Four-Star Ball after noticing it on Gohan's hat. After reading Bulma's mind on how to obtain the other ones, he sends his Generals to bring him the remaining Earth Dragon Balls and then wishes for eternal youth. Slug's scientist then starts Terra-freezing the planet. His forces are met with resistance from Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin & Goku; after his henchmen are killed, Slug confronts Goku. After swatting away Krillin, Slug proceeds to dominate Goku. But, Goku transforms into the Super Saiyan form for the first time and beats Slug down, breaking his arm. Goku reverts to his normal form after Slug rips off his damaged arm. It regenerates, and after removing his helmet, he reveals himself to be a Namekian. Slug then transforms into a Great Namek, and once again dominates Goku. Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin get back up and try to fight Slug. Piccolo rips off his ears and has Gohan whistle, causing Slug to double over in pain; the wavelength of Gohan's whistling makes it sound terrible to Namekians. Piccolo takes this opportunity to give Goku his energy. After regaining consciousness from Piccolo's energy, Goku then fights Slug again. Using Kaio-ken, Goku penetrates Slug with a punch, leaving a gaping hole through his chest and send him falling towards his ship, crushing both it and his remaining crew with his colossal frame. Goku then sets out to destroy the satellite that causes the terra-freezing. However, Slug is still alive and uses his dying strength to pursue Goku in an attempt to finish him off. Fortunately, Goku manages to reach out of the thick clouds and uses the sun's energy to create a Spirit Bomb which he uses to knock Slug straight towards his terra-freezing satellite, destroying it and Slug. Other Dragon Ball Stories Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans series}} Slug appeared again in the OVA ''Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans, as well as in Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans (the remake of Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans featured in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2), where he was revived as a Ghost Warrior alongside Turles, Frieza, and Cooler. Slug declares to Vegeta that he will pay for his past sins, and offers Piccolo a chance to leave the battlefield alive as they are only after the Saiyans. In the original version, Slug could not die unless he was killed the same way he was before, which resulted in Gohan whistling once again, which cripples Slug with pain and Piccolo finishes him off with a large energy blast. In the remake, he was impossible to kill unless the Destron Gas machine was destroyed. Xenoverse 2 Slug, along with Turles, were taken out of their timelines by Towa and recruited to help her and Mira with their plans to revive the Demon Realm. Slug and Turles are first seen observing the fight with Raditz. Slug later intercepts the 2nd Future Warrior on Namek at the time Vegeta is fighting Dodoria. Afterward, Slug and Turles are seen in a ruined version of the Earth where Towa scolds them for following their own agenda. Slug resents Towa wanting to command them and gets into an argument with Mira, only for Turles to defuse the situation preventing it from escalating further. At Turles' request, Towa gives Slug and Turles each a piece of fruit from The Tree of Might. Turles returns to Namek, and defeats Gohan and Krillin, so he can use the Dragon Balls while the Warrior is busy assisting Nail against Frieza. However Slug arrives and stops him, and he and Slug bicker over the Dragon Balls as they both wish to use them to obtain Immortality to take over the universe. The Future Warrior shows up, and Turles and Slug form a temporary truce. They each take a bite from the fruit, and gain more power. As they fight, they realize Towa tainted the fruit with her dark magic, which continues to increase their power. Gohan and Krillin leave, and Future Trunks joins the Future Warrior as they defeat Slug and Turles together. Slug combines his Darkness Blaster with Turles' Sudden Storm-like Energy Wave, but are countered and overpowered by Trunks' Burning Attack and the Future Warrior's combined Energy Wave. Though Turles and Slug appeared to be destroyed, Chronoa and Old Kai imply they are still alive. This is further implied when Towa mentions that Turles and Slug are doing their part in gathering energy, though they may have gathered the energy before their defeat. Jaco will also mention that one can't travel ten light-years without seeing a wanted poster of Slug, indicating that he is quite notorious within the Seventh Universe. Power ;Lord Slug Being a Super Namek, Slug has immense power, especially in his prime and was able to dominate Goku effortlessly. Even when Goku punched him in the face, Slug barely moved with the punch having no affect. However, Goku surpassed him as a "false" Super Saiyan. Unfortunately, the tables turned once Goku's false Super Saiyan powers faded and Slug transformed into his Giant form. In this form, Slug nearly killed Goku. King Kai guessed that Slug, was more powerful than Frieza and Goku's "false" Super Saiyan form. Ultimately, it took Goku using the Kaioken and a Spirit Bomb to kill him. ;Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans In the Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans game Ghost Slug and Ghost Turles together are able to hold their own against the Z Fighters, but are ultimately defeated. In the OVA Ghost Slug is able to put up somewhat of a fight against Super Namek Piccolo. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks It was stated by Takao Koyama, that when making Dragon Ball movies was that the next movie villain that Goku fought would always have to be at least stronger than the previous villain Goku fought. Thus, Slug was stronger than Turles but weaker than Cooler. ;Video Games In Xenoverse 2, Slug is implied to be weaker than 100% Final Form Frieza by the unique dialog that occurs between them when they fight each other. This makes sense as Slug was weaker than Goku's False Super Saiyan form, while 100% Frieza managed to put up a decent fight against Goku in his "true" Super Saiyan form. Lord Slug also shows fear towards Frieza's Final Form Frieza (even refusing to except that Frieza is stronger than him) as well while he is confident he can destroy 1st form Frieza indicating that his power level is at least higher than 530,000 (if true this would make Slug stronger than Nail who has a power level of 42,000) though lower than Final Form Frieza (potentially putting his power level in a class around the same as Piccolo's after he fused with Nail, which would make sense as both Piccolo fused w/Nail and Lord Slug have been referred to as Super Nameks). Weakness Like other Namekians, Slug's weakness is the sound of whistling. But as a Super Namek, the sound is heightened up to a hundredfold, and became absolutely unbearable in his Giant Form who has eardrums the size of trash cans. Techniques *'Eternal Youth' - By the time Slug made his attempt to conquer Earth, he has aged considerably and weakened from it. However, it was there he made a wish with the Dragon Balls for eternal youth of when he was at his most powerful, in which Shenron rejuvenated him to his prime and made it perpetual. Thus, Slug no longer aged, never needing to be concerned of growing old again. However, he can still be killed, such as when Goku obliterated him with a Spirit Bomb. *'Flight' – Slug can levitate and fly by using his ki energy. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Finger Beam' – Lord Slug releases a thin beam of energy from his finger tip, which causes major damage. Used to kill Commander Zeeun, this attack is one of his Blast 2 in ''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and 3. *'Darkness Eye Beam' – Lord Slug is able to use Eye Lasers in both his base form and his Great Namek form. *'Power of Darkness' – Slug's ultimate technique used on Goku in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. Lord Slug knocks the opponent into the air and uses the Mystic Attack to grab them by the throat. Then Slug attacks his opponent with a series of punches, and finally knocks them down following by shooting Eye Lasers, inflicting a massive amount of damage. **'Darkness Rush (Melee)' - An alternate version of his ultimate technique that replaces the Mystic Attack with a forward charge grab. Though not used by Slug himself, he teaches this technique to a non-Namekian Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) when they train under him in Xenoverse 2. *'Big Masher' – One of Lord Slug's techniques in the video game Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku. *'Darkness Twin Star' – Lord Slug launches a Full Power Energy Ball from each hand. He used this technique inside his spaceship while his henchmen were fighting the Z Fighters. Named in Dragon Ball Heroes. It appears under the name Dark Twin Star in Xenoverse 2. *'Super Explosive Wave' – One of Giant Form Lord Slug's Blast 2 used only in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. Slug charges all his energy and releases it in a gigantic explosion around him, with himself serving as the nexus. *'Darkness Blaster' – Giant Form Lord Slug's ultimate technique. A devastating yellow Mouth Energy Wave, similar to Piccolo's Kuchikarakikouha (Chou Makouhou), but it is much larger, and causes much more damage. Used on Goku in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. *'Crushing in Hands' – Slug in his Great Namek form grabs his opponent in a powerful grip to crush their bones. Used on Goku and Piccolo. *'Energy Shield' – Used to counter Goku's first blast on Lord Slug. *'Explosive Wave' – One of Lord Slug's Blast 1 in both his base and giant form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Similar to his Energy Shield, but it will only protect him from small attacks, such as ki blasts. *'Hi-Tension' – One of Slug's Blast 1 in in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. It instantly boosts his melee and Blast 2 power, along with recovering some of his ki. *'Mystic Attack' – One of the Namekian abilities to extend the length of one's arms and legs. In Xenoverse 2, the Namekian version of this technique appears under the name Namek Finger and is one of Slug's Super Skills. *'Pump Up' – One of Giant Form Lord Slug's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. It gives him melee, Blast 2, and defense bonus, but his speed is reduced slightly. *'Regeneration' – A Namekian ability that allows the user to replace limbs lost in battle as long as the head remains intact. Piccolo, as well as Lord Slug can perform it. Ghost Slug can also regenerate using Destron Gas, and in his playable appearance in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Telekinesis' – Lord Slug appears to have some form of telekinesis or ability to manipulate objects with his mind, as he draws Bulma to him with an invisible force. *'Telepathy' – Lord Slug has the ability to scan the minds of people to discover information that is hidden from him. He uses this ability on Bulma to discover how to find the Dragon Balls. Other Namekians (such as Guru) also seems to possess this skill. *'Teleportation' – Lord Slug appears to possess the ability to teleport, as shown when he vanishes from his throne and appears in front of the sensors in his ship. However it is possible that he was just using an advanced form of Rapid Movement. *'Mind Break' – A Card Action Ability utilisable by any of the Kings of Destruction. The user fires a beam at their target that puts them under Babidi's Mind Control. *'Brainwash Attack' - A mind control technique used by Lord Slug when fought in Expert Missions in Xenoverse 2. *'Fruit of the Tree of Might (Demon Realm)' - In Xenoverse 2, Slug consumes some Fruit from the Tree of Might that had been exposed to the Demon Realm by Towa, greatly increasing his power to the point he believed he could defeat Turles, who had also consumed some of the same fruit. Also while training the Future Warrior, Slug tries to steal some untainted Fruit of the Tree of Might with the aid of his new student, however despite defeating Turles, he fails to steal any but swears to obtain some eventually. Transformations and Power Ups Great Namek The Namekian ability to increase in size. Lord Slug is referred to as Giant Slug in this form in several video games. Slug uses this after regenerating his damaged arm that Goku had broke, and recently refers to it as his "true form" just before attacking Goku. Destruction King Destruction King Slug is a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, making his debut in Jaaku Mission 5. In the JM5 trailer, he shown taking his Great Namek form having no irises in his eyes. Unlike the other people who were slaves to Babidi's Magic, Slug's symbol is on his helmet instead of being on his body. Supervillain (Incomplete) An unfinished non-transformation variant of the Supervillain form used by Slug in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Unlike the finalized version, this power up required the Demon Realm Tree of Might Fruit in order to be achieved, and was less stable as it did not caused a transformation. It is discovered that the Demon Realm-amplified Fruit of the Tree of Might were altered by Towa to shave off life to achieve a new level of power, which caused the test subjects Slug and Turles to be massively power them up, and was stated by Slug to be causing their power to constantly increase. Video games appearances Slug appeared for the first time in the 1993 Famicom game Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku (and later in its playdia remake) as a boss alongside Turles, Cooler and Frieza. In addition to the Ghost Warrior version of Lord Slug who appears as a boss, Mind Slug (スラッグマインド; a blue-skinned Lord Slug with white/pink clothing) and Mental Slug (スラッグメンタル; a darker-skinned Lord Slug with a yellow/brown outfit) appear as regular enemies in Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku. He also appears as a boss in'' Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. He later appeared in 2006 for the first time as a playable character in ''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, where he is the only playable Namekian with a second form. Slug returned to the roster in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. In both games, Slug explains during his story mode he knows Goku is a Saiyan and had hoped he would be a good challenge for him. In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, King Kai claims Slug is from the endangered planet Namek and that he escaped Namek as a baby, confirming the Japanese dub account of Slug's origins. Lord Slug is shown in the movie Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans featured in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, despite not being a playable character in the game (unlike the Ghost Warriors in the remake). He is also playable in the Japanese only arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes, where he also has a King of Destruction state, and can also be used as a Ghost Warrior. Lord Slug's clothes are usable for custom characters in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, ''and he returns as a playable character in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2.'' In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Lord Slug is recruited by the Time Breakers along with Turles to cause havoc throughout history. During Vegeta's battle with Dodoria on Namek, Lord Slug confronts the Future Warrior for meddling in his plans in that timeline, but is forced to flee when Future Trunks shows up as he had been pursuing Slug through history due to his alliance with the Time Breakers. It is revealed that the events of Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug occurred in a different timeline which this Lord Slug originates while the main timeline Lord Slug was still lives in Hell. Elder Kai also confirms that he leads an army of Demons. Later Lord Slug and Turles are destroying a city, when he is confronted by Towa and Mira for not follow orders and Mira admonishes Slug for going off on his own. Lord Slug however reveals he only agreed to work with them in order to get revenge on Goku and expresses his dislikes being bossed around by Mira. After being calmed down by Turles, Towa gives Slug and Turles Fruit of the Tree of Might that had exposed to the effects of the Demon Realm, greatly enhancing the power it bestows to whomever consumes it. Later on back on Planet Namek, Turles manages to acquire the Namekian Dragon Balls and is about to wish for Immortality, but is stopped by Slug who reveals Slug too wishes to using them to acquire immortality so he can conquer the universe. However their argument is cut short by the appearance of Future Trunks and the Future Warrior, forcing them to declare a momentary truce to deal with the Time Patrol, though Slug expresses that he intends to kill Turles once the Time Patrol is dealt with. Eventually Slug and Turles decide to eat the Fruit Towa had given them and their power is greatly enhanced. However they find that Towa had altered the fruit causing their power to swell with evil energy, causing them to take an imperfect version of the Supervillain state. Eventually Towa appears and reveals that she was using them as test subjects for a new process that grants one great power in exchange for shaving off the life span. Despite his new power, Lord Slug is eventually killed along with Turles via a combined Burning Attack and Energy Wave attack from Trunks and the Future Warrior. After the Future Warrior completes the Cell Games portion of the main story, Lord Slug will appear in Conton City looking for fighters to recruit into his army, allowing the Future Warrior to train under him under the pretense of joining his army. Voice actors *Japanese: Kenji Utsumi (Old Lord Slug), Yūsaku Yara (Young Lord Slug) and Tetsu Inada (Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans) *FUNimation dub: Brice Armstrong, Jeremy Schwartz (Xenoverse 2) *AB Group dub: Ed Marcus *Latin American Spanish dub: Mario Sauret *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Antonio Moreno *French dub: Georges Lycan *German dub: Axel Lutter Battles ;Lord Slug *Lord Slug vs. Goku and Krillin *Lord Slug vs. Goku *Lord Slug vs. Goku (Pseudo Super Saiyan) *Lord Slug (Great Namek) vs. Goku *Lord Slug (Great Namek) vs. Piccolo *Lord Slug (Great Namek) vs. Goku ;Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans *Ghost Slug vs. Piccolo (Super Namek) ;Xenoverse 2 *Lord Slug (Incomplete Supervillain) and Turles (Incomplete Supervillain) vs. Xeno Trunks and Future Warrior 2 Trivia *In the Japanese dub of Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug, Lord Slug does not tell people that he is a Namekian. However, he does it in Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans. *Lord Slug is one of the few Namekians seen eating solid food (he eats a handful of some sort of pills). *Lord Slug has a number of similarities with King Piccolo. Both are pure evil Namekians, used the Dragon Balls to wish for their youth to be restored, and both have four top henchmen (Angila, Wings, Medamatcha, and Commander Zeeun for Slug; and Piano, Tambourine, Cymbal, and Drum for King Piccolo). Also, Goku uses his Penetrate! maneuver to rip a hole through both of them. However, a difference is that King Piccolo has red blood while Slug's is purple (it should be noted that King Piccolo having red blood may simply be a mistake as his status as a Namekian was not revealed until Dragon Ball Z) and Lord Slug is far more powerful than King Piccolo. *Slug dies in a similar manner to Turles in the previous movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might. Both are hit with a Spirit Bomb from Goku, knocking them into the device they used to "modify" the Earth, destroying both villain and device and returning Earth to normal. *In the Budokai Tenkaichi 2 demo, he is given Piccolo's voice for all his forms. *In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Lord Slug and Turles have the same pose for their character select artwork. *In the DBH trailers and the remake of Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans, Slug is a darker shade of green. Gallery See Also *Lord Slug (Collectibles) References Site Navigation pt-br:Lord Slug es:Slug Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Demons Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Mutants Category:Nameks Category:Tyrants Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Characters who cannot die of natural causes Category:Film characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:Majin Category:Time Breakers Category:Characters with What-if transformations